


Samhain: Ray

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wheel Of The Year (Poetry) [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Holidays, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Samhain, Series: The Wheel Of The Year Poetry, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wicca, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-04
Updated: 1999-03-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Can you feel the magic in the air tonight?  Blessed be Samhain!  Originally posted 10/29/97. This poem is a sequel toSamhain: Benny.





	Samhain: Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this poem was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.

Oh, yeah.  
I can smell the woodsmoke  
As it crackles and burns,  
Hear the leaves rustle and shake  
As a cool wind blows.  


Back at home,  
When I was a kid,  
I'd troop along  
With an orange bag,  
Crinkling as I walked,  
Crowing over my booty.  


Here, now, my blood pulses  
As he stands there,  
A vision framed in gold  
As firelight weaves  
In soft hair.  


The chants grow louder  
As our hearts beat,  
My limbs shaking  
As I drink in beauty.  


Can you feel the magic  
In the air tonight?  


Benny stands before me  
Blue eyes ablaze  
With crackling passion.  
He reaches out a hand  
And touches my shoulder,  
Flesh-on-flesh.  


The robes part,  
And he stands there  
In all his Celtic glory.  
My heart beats faster  
As the chants grow louder.  


I reach out, enfolding him  
His scent sweet, his breath warm.  
Our cocks rub together  
As I shudder, the blood  
In my veins burning hotter.  


My lips hover  
Around a well-shaped ear.  
"Don't be afraid."  
My love for him surges  
As I thank the Goddess  
For this perfect lover.  


The bonfire blazes,  
Ringed by the fruits we've gathered  
With the sweat of our brows  
(And does Benny sweat  
Like a sex-drenched god!)  


Leering pumpkins and long,  
Bold gourds in streaky yellow,  
Apples fit for squeezing  
As their round shapes bob  
In a sudden breeze,  
The rock-hard nuts  
Scattered among the bounty.  


Oh, Goddess!  
Benny's hand touches  
My secret place  
And my strength  
Fills his hand.  


I can feel  
My Roman blood  
Calling from across  
The endless centuries.  
Conqueror of all  
(And Celts in particular).  


I grab him and take  
What is rightfully mine  
As the breeze blows  
And the spirits howl.  


I push him to his knees  
The rosy mouth opening  
For my manhood.  
Gasping, I thrust forward  
Deep down his throat,  
His fingers digging  
Into quivering thighs.  


I feel myself falling  
Into velvet liquid,  
Stars dancing  
Before my dizzy eyes.  
The chants grow louder  
As I approach explosion.  


*No*!  
My head pounds  
As I pull away,  
Cock throbbing, his eyes wide.  


I turn him over  
With bruising hands  
And yank his legs apart,  
His cry touching  
My very soul.  


In, hard, as fires burn  
And he digs deep  
In Mother Earth.  
  
*"Don't taste it, Benny!*  
I'd rather you taste *me*.  
I groan, his voice  
Answering mine.  


Ah, yes, the Conqueror,  
Rome's finest son  
As the flames of war  
Crackle beside us.  


The Goddess smiles  
Down upon us,  
Joined bodies writhing  
As sweat pours down,  
Running into rich earth  
That has borne fruit.  


The Conquered gasps  
As the Conqueror rams home  
Exploding into  
A thousand stars.  


Seeds mingling  
As I seal myself  
To perfection.  
The Jack O'Lantern  
Leers bright upon us.  


He is mine.  


**Author's Note:**

> (*GILDA LILY*) (*9/27/97*)  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 


End file.
